1. Technical Field
The present application relates in general to composite systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a method and system for optimizing a composite system by electrically monitoring the reactive and physiological behavior of the resin binder in a composite system, so as to develop the desired properties of the resin during the cure process. The system and method of the present application is well suited for manufacturing composite parts for use in aircraft; however, the system and method of the present application can be used to manufacture composite parts for use in a wide variety of industries.
2. Description of Related Art
The structural integrity of composite structures is partly dependent upon a consistency of the matrix of load bearing fibers in the risen binder. For example, a void, marcel, or other defect in the cured composite structure is highly undesirable as the defect can cause the composite structure to fail. Further, the potential of defects typically result in extensive examination of the cured composite structure to verify that a defect does not exist. Although, there have been significant developments in composite systems and manufacturing techniques, defects in composite structure routinely occur. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method for optimizing a composite system to reduce and/or eliminate defects in composite structures, as well as to control the properties in the cured composite structures.